


Это все Италия

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, reda_79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Everyday, F/M, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Cобытия происходят в Италии, куда каст приехал на очередной кон (вымышленный)Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ruОзнакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htmРазмещение только с разрешения автора.





	Это все Италия

Даже самый большой номер-люкс для восьми человек, разгоряченных итальянским солнцем, пьяных от пряного воздуха и терпкого вина, — все равно, что тесная коробка.  
  
Азайя травит очередную байку, отмахиваясь от саркастичных ремарок Альберто. Дэвид корчит забавные гримасы, передразнивая одновременно обоих. Девчонки заливисто хохочут. Уилл смеется беззвучно, залипая влюбленным взглядом на раскрасневшейся Кэтрин. Мэтт тоже посмеивается, но как-то отстраненно, не весело, слишком явно выделяясь на фоне остальных.  
  
Доминик фыркает: в чуть затуманенных эйфорией мозгах моментально рождается идея, как растормошить друга и развлечь всех остальных.  
  
— Сыграем в бутылочку? — ухмыляясь, тычет он кулаком в плечо Мэтта.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Бутылочка! — громко провозглашает Доминик сквозь перекрывшую ему пол лица ладонь друга, высовывает язык и нагло тычется им между чужих длинных пальцев.  
  
— Фу! – притворно брезгливо вскрикивает Мэтт.  
  
— Ура! — радостно вопит Эмерод. — Хочу целоваться, — без капли смущения добавляет она в ответ на вскинутые брови Азайи.  
  
— А если тебе попадет Кэтрин? — интересуется Альберто.  
  
— Мы покажем класс, правда, Кэт? — сладко улыбается Эмерод.  
  
— Конечно, — чуть краснея, кивает та, бросая на Уилла робкий взгляд из-под ресниц.  
  
— Целуемся только в губы, — хитро добавляет Доминик, салютуя споро найденной пустой бутылкой.  
  


  
В первый же заход ему достается Кэтрин, которую он целует под общий гул: «Мы это сто раз видели!». Затем Кэт, почти не скрывая радости, запечатлевает нежный поцелуй на губах Уилла. Уиллу выпадает Азайя — он делает все быстро и просто. Потом Азайя, жеманно кривляясь, тянется к Альберто, но в итоге едва касается.  
  
Доминик почему-то разочарован. Ему хотелось увидеть больше.  
  
Ну, вот как с Эмерод. Та целует Альберто самозабвенно прикрыв глаза и, едва оторвавшись, не озаботившись даже, чтобы вытереть размазанную помаду, крутит бутылку снова. Альберто лишь остается ошарашенно смотреть, как она ликует, попав на Мэтта.  
  
— Наконец-то я покажу вам настоящий инцест. Иди сюда, братик, — кровожадно скалится она и под общий гогот втягивает того в жаркий — совсем не родственный — поцелуй.  
  
Мэтт не сопротивляется и, кажется, получает удовольствие от процесса. Во всяком случае, когда он склоняется к выпавшему ему по жребию Уиллу, его глаза сияют весельем.  
  
Уиллу снова достается Кэтрин, на этот раз он целует ее крепко и страстно. Эмерод и Дэвид в унисон улюлюкают.  
  
Смущенная Кэт попадает на Альберто.  
  
— Это моя карма, — вздыхает она. В отместку получая вместо поцелуя неприлично громкий чмок.  
  
Альберто раскручивает бутылку слишком сильно. Она вертится как бешеная юла и останавливается, лишь описав не меньше пары десятков кругов, уткнувшись горлышком в колено Доминика. В животе что-то сладко екает, но захваченный предвкушением отличной шутки, он едва ли обращает внимание на странное ощущение и уж точно не думает о его природе. Ехидно ухмыльнувшись, выпячивает губы, и едва Альберто касается его рта — крепко притискивает к себе, засовывая язык в горячее, влажное, пахнущее яблоками тепло. Вздрагивая, замирает от неожиданности.   
  
Альберто не теряется, опускает ладонь на затылок и целует по-настоящему: мокро цепляясь языком за язык, рьяно вдавливая губы в губы, почти кусая. Мир Доминика трещит, переворачивается, и он падает в густое жаркое забытье.  
  
В реальность обоих выдергивают громкие хлопки и смех.  
  
Альберто дурашливо кланяется, Доминик машинально отвешивает ему подзатыльник и, не глядя, облизывается. Он все еще горит, не понимая точно от чего.  
  
Звонит телефон. Мэтт выходит на балкон, чтобы ответить. Кэтрин говорит, что хочет прогуляться, и Уилл собирается с ней. Остальные рассаживаются вокруг стола, решая сыграть в покер. Альберто вызывается принести вина с кухни. Доминик зачем-то увязывается следом.  
  


  
— Ты не знаешь, что с Мэттом? — спрашивает Альберто, деловито вставляя штопор в бутылку.  
  
— Все нормально. Он просто скучает.  
  
Альберто кивает, не спрашивая по кому именно, и закусывает губу, вытягивая пробку. Отвести взгляд от белых зубов, впившихся в наливающуюся красным плоть, Доминик не в силах. Недавний поцелуй растревожил в нем что-то… Это похоже на зуд от комариного укуса. Знаешь, что чесать нельзя, иначе воспалится, а унять желание не можешь. И зудят сейчас губы. Он трет их пальцами.  
  
— Я перестарался? — хрипловато хмыкает Альберто, неосторожно дергая рукой, почти смахивая бутылку. Если бы не подхвативший ее Доминик, вино пришлось бы слизывать с пола.  
  
Теперь они стоят слишком близко.  
  
— Не... У тебя же рот, как у девчонки, — ехидно фыркает Доминик и грубовато проводит подушечкой большого пальца по верхней губе. Влажная и мягкая, она неожиданно легко приминается, и его коротит от жара в паху и холода, продравшего позвоночник от затылка до копчика. Губы печет совсем нестерпимо.  
  
— Что ты... — опомнившись, перехватывает его руку Альберто.   
  
Но Доминик уже наклоняется ближе. Совсем близко.  
— Хочу распробовать, — тихо шепчет он, обдавая дыханием. — Можно?  
  
— Придурок, — выдыхает Альберто как будто даже с облегчением и впивается в его рот.  
  
Это неправильно. Слишком грубо, слишком нетерпеливо, слишком жадно. Доминик знает, что не имеет права его целовать. Не потому, что они оба парни. В конце концов, кто из них не экспериментировал. Доминик заходил и гораздо дальше, но все это было давно, до Сары. До его чудесной, нежной, доброй Сары.  
  
— Это просто поцелуй, — бормочет Альберто, словно подслушав его мысли.  
  
Доминик кивает, вроде бы соглашаясь, и прижимается всем телом, чувствуя бедром твердое, пульсирующее... То, чего при простом эксперименте быть не может, но есть у обоих.  
  
Это все Италия, ее пьяный воздух, вино и дурной азарт в крови. Дело вовсе не в Альберто. Ну, только чуть-чуть. В его теплых карих глазах, затягивающих в темный омут и обещающих бог знает что. Доминик очень хочет узнать — что. Это всего лишь любопытство. Должно быть оно.


End file.
